


Suck me dry

by babieken



Series: Is it love? [7]
Category: VIXX
Genre: Established Relationship, Halloween themed smut, Light Bondage, M/M, Smut, role play, vampire/human role play, very light
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 09:01:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21250820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babieken/pseuds/babieken
Summary: “What do we have here?” the man on top of him asked with a hint of a smirk. Wonshik’s breath hitched at the deep, sultry voice.orThe Dracula role play I had promised.





	Suck me dry

**Author's Note:**

> Trick or treat 🎃

Darkness.

All he could see was back. Pure darkness surrounding him. He closed his eyes, not that it would make a difference, and took a deep breath. The silk blindfold felt soft against his eyes. His breathing came faster. He tried moving arms but no use. They were tied securely to the bedpost above his head.

He heard footsteps. Faint and slow. Someone walking with ease. The steps got closer and closer until they stopped altogether.

Light.

Dim light bathed the room, he could see through the fabric. The door cracked open with a squeak. Wonshik blinked his eyes, trying to focus through the silk covering them...

He squeezed his eyes shut groaning in annoyance, then he peeked. A tall figure no standing unmoving under the door frame. He could only make out the silhouette of the mystery man. It seemed that the man was wearing a long robe coving him from head to toe. 

Wonshik closed his eyes again, taking a deep breath. When he reopened them the figure was in front of him much closer than before, standing at the edge of the bed. Wonshik gasped. He hadn’t heard the person getting closer. Then he started to climb on the bed, towering above Wonshik. Wonshik’s heart was going to beat out of his chest. He felt a hot breath on his face.

“What do we have here?” the man on top of him asked with a hint of a smirk. Wonshik’s breath hitched at the deep, sultry voice. “What is your name sweetling,” the man asked.

Wonshik swallowed nervously but knew better than to not answer the Count when he asked a question.

“W..Wonshik, my lord.” He breather shakily. The man hummed in satisfaction, running his fingers through Wonshik’s soft hair, making him moan under his breath. The fingers traveled further and untied the silk from Wonshik’s eyes, the silk slid off his face smoothly.

Wonshik blinked his eyes open. The room was filled with red light, using a sheer fabric that was thrown over the bedside lamp creating a dim red glow.

Wonshik forgot about the man above him for a second. Red eyes were staring at him, looking him over' or 'looking him up and down with something dangerous in them. Hunger? The man was indeed dressed in a long red velvet robe with silver details around the edges. 

Wonshik looked down at himself. He was wearing a satin white shirt with buttons undone, leaving his chest bare and glowing under the fiery light. Tight black dress pants that were hugging his slim legs beautifully. 

“Count?” Wonshik called shyly, voice barely audible. He barely dared to look up at the hungry red eyes. 

..

Jaehwan bit his lips. Wonshik was a sight. White silk shirt barely hanging off his broad shoulders, the color contrasting with his golden bronze skin in a way that made Jaehwan's mouth water.

_ ‘Count?’ _ Wonshik had called desperately. Jaehwan bit his lips, sharp fangs dragging over his plump lip.

“Young Wonshik,” he had replied simply, voice deep and even.

“I…” Wonshik opened his mouth to say but barely any sound came out. 

“Beautiful young Wonshik, you’re in big trouble,” Jaehwan said, eyes not leaving Wonshik as he circled the bed to stand beside Wonshik. “Don’t you know it’s dangerous to come to my home?” 

“B..but I wanted…” Wonshik stuttered.

“What did you want young delicious Wonshik? Hmmm?” He hummed. Wonshik pulled at the ropes around his wrists, trying to pull himself up. His bare feet dragging over the soft white sheets, struggling to find leverage.

“Tell me,” he grabbed Wonshik’s chin and turned it towards him, making him look at him. In the eyes.

Wonshik was panting as if he was running a marathon. “...hh you, I…”

“Yes?” Jaehwan asked again, bending further so his face was only inches away from the panting boy.

“I want you,” Wonshik blurted, eyes darting between Jaehwan’s burning red eyes and angry red lips. They were such a beautiful contrast to his icy pale skin that was as smooth as marble.

The older chuckled, warm breath hitting Wonshik’s lips.

..

Wonshik was shaking. And panting. And sweating. The vampire was too close. So close he could almost taste him, even though it would probably be the other way.

_ ‘I want you,’ _ he had eventually admitted, feeling the warmth spread through his belly just by looking at the puckered red lips. A hint of sharp teeth peeking out from between those lips, making him look a thousand times more dangerous and attractive...

He wanted to kiss them so badly, see how they taste like. If they tasted bitter and metallic. 

“You want me,” The vampire repeated with a smirk. Not a question. But that didn’t stop Wonshik.

“Yes,” Wonshik panted, legs squeezing together. The pants were already feeling tight and uncomfortable. “P..please count,” Wonshik whimpered. “I beg you,”

“What do you beg for?” the vampire asked, dragging a finger along Wonshik’s cheek, jaw, and neck.

“A kiss, my lord,” he pleaded.

“Is that all?” the vampire asked teasingly. Wonshik shook his head frantically. “Then tell me, love,” he smirked, rubbing his thumb on Wonshik’s bottom lip, his face still too close.

“I want you to show me real pleasure,” Wonshik breathed. “They say you’re the only one who can,”

“Oh sweet delicious Wonshik, my pleasure doesn’t come for free,” he warned, dragging his nails over the jugular on Wonshik’s neck.

“Take whatever you want,” Wonshik said desperately, trying to lift himself off the bed only slightly to catch those lethal lips with his but the stronger man on top of him was blocking him.

_ When did he get on top of me? _He wondered, looking at the older’s knees on both sides of his hips without showing any skin. The damn robe was too tight and secure.

Wonshik tried to thrust up desperate for any friction but strong hands held him down.

“Not so soon, pretty Wonshik,” the older smiled almost sweetly. “Do we have a deal then?” he asked. Finally.

“Yes!” Wonshik said without hesitating.

“Eager.” The vampire smirked, biting his lip and dragging the sharp fangs on his blood-red lips, making Wonshik lose his mind. “We shall seal the deal then,” he said before closing the distance between them, catching Wonshik’s gaping mouth with his soft, thick lips. Wonshik sighed into the vampire’s lips as if a weight had finally been lifted off his chest. The kiss started chaste and innocent but before Wonshik could get comfortable, the older forced his mouth to open, squeezing his jaw in his hand making Wonshik groan in pain.

The pain was soon forgotten when warm tongue found his, stroking and licking into his welcoming mouth. Wonshik tried to dominate the kiss, wanting to drag his tongue on the sharp fangs seeing how sharp they really were. Wanting to taste in the gorgeous monster’s mouth. But the man on top pulled away much too soon, making Wonshik whimper in the loss.

The vampire chuckled under his breath, sitting up on top of Wonshik’s hips. He dragged long fingers on Wonshik’s chest, making him shiver. 

Goosebumps rose on Wonshik’s skin at the light feathery touch and made his sensitive nipples harden. The vampire chuckled, lifting a hand to remove the hood on his head. It fell back to reveal the man’s jet black hair, soft curls falling onto his face making him look even more mysteriously gorgeous. Then he dragged his hand down his chest loosening the robe bit by bit. Each second, a bit more skin would show that would make Wonshik’s heart beat faster. Eventually, he reached the knot that held the clothing together, untying it painfully slowly. Wonshik pulled at the ties around his wrist unconsciously, trying to touch the older man.

And when finally, _ finally_, the clothing slipped down the vampire’s shoulders Wonshik’s breath hitching.

Skin. So much pale skin without a single flaw. The man was completely naked. Wonshik’s dick twitched at the thought of the older being almost naked this whole time. A moan left his mouth unintentionally and made him blush instantly.

The vampire giggled? Dragging his finger over the bulge in Wonshik’s pants, making him moan shamelessly. The vampire undid the pants with practiced ease, lifting his own hips up from on top of the boy under him to allow the pants to be freed. Wonshik carefully kicked them off as soon as they were halfway down his knees. His dick laying hard and red on his lower belly, a small drop of precum threatening to drop.

The man on top grabbed both their dicks, aligned together, and dragged his fingers up and down. Their dicks sliding on each other with the drag of the older’s ringed fingers was maddening.

Wonshik moaned in pleasure, voice deep and hoarse. His arms were starting to go numb but he didn’t even care.

“Lovely Wonshik, are you feeling pleasure?” the vampire asked, head thrown back and panting. Wonshik nodded but realized the other wasn’t looking.

“Y-Yes,” he whimpered. The pace Jaehwan’s hands had set was painfully slow. Enough to keep him wanting more but not enough to give him any sort of release.

“Please… _ please_,” Wonshik begged. _ More._

The other took pity on him, lowering himself down and between Wonshik’s legs that fell open willingly. Skillful fingers searched for his entrance, rubbing on the sensitive skin making Wonshik full-body shiver. He then dropped soft open-mouthed kisses on the younger’s skin. His chest, his shoulders and then his neck. He continued kissing until he found that extra sensitive spot on Wonshik’s neck and started sucking on the soft skin. Wonshik whined in pleasure and at the same moment two thick digits entered his hole making him gasp for air. The burn soon disappeared with the way Jaehwan sucked his neck, gentle fingers rubbing his walls. A third finger joined soon after that. He had already prepped but nothing could fully prepare him for what was to come.

The older balanced himself on one forearm on top of him and guiding his own hard member into Wonshik’s tight, welcoming heat. 

They both groaned when the vampire was completely seated inside him. The stretch was on a thin line between too much and just right. Wonshik focused on his breath trying to loosen and relax his muscles. After a minute he moved his hips experimentally. He was ready.

The silent permission was enough for the vampire to start moving, setting a torturously slow pace. Pulling out until only the tip was inside, and then pushing in until Wonshik could feel his dick in his stomach.

It felt painfully good.

Wonshik felt his back and chest dampen in sweat. One look up at the older revealed him to be in the same state. Beads of sweat forming on his forehead making it look shiny. He locked his legs around the vampire’s back, pulling him closer and opened his mouth, inviting him for another kiss which he accepted without a protest. This time, the older was so focused on thrusting in Wonshik with the right pace and angle, that he couldn’t focus on dominating the kiss. That gave Wonshik the perfect opportunity to explore the vampire’s mouth. To taste and touch every corner. The fangs were sharp and prominent in the vampire’s mouth. Wonshik wanted the older to bite him with them, wanted to know how they’d feel tearing up his skin. So he bit the vampire’s red lips, challenging him. That earned him a low groan, a sharp thrust that made him scream and then the bite wanted so badly. The vampire kept Wonshik’s bottom lips between his lower teeth and fangs, angling his thrusts so his dick hit Wonshik’s sweet spot with every sharp hit.

Wonshik's eyes watered from pleasure as he was overwhelmed with sensation. He wanted to come so badly, he wanted to touch the man on top of him so badly, he wanted to touch his own long-neglected dick so badly.

“Tell me pretty darling Wonshik, are you feeling pleasured?” 

“God, yes! Please, please, I need to-” Wonshik cried.

“What was that? 

“Cum. I need to c..cum, _ please_,” 

The vampire hummed in satisfaction. Wonshik’s whole body was going numb. The vampire brought his lips to the younger’s ears and, in time with another sharp thrust, whispered, “Cum,” biting right under Wonshik’s ear in one swift motion. Wonshik felt like his lungs stopped working for a second because he could barely breathe. The bite had done the job as he released strings of white cum onto his own and the elder’s belly, cuming untouched for the first time in his life. 

A long, low groan from the other indicated that the other had come too. His thrusts stuttered as he shook with the after shooks.

After pulling out carefully, the elder dropped onto the bed on Wonshik's left.

“Fuck,” Jaehwan breathed, arm resting on his eyes.

“Yeah… can you untie me before you pass out?” Wonshik teased. Jaehwan giggled and poked him on his sides where he knew he was most ticklish. “Stop, please! I don’t have the energy,” Wonshik begged.

“Since you asked so nicely.” Jaehwan untied him, rubbing circles into the marks at his wrists before kissing them one by one

“I’m sorry… was that too much?” he said apologetically.

Wonshik smiled. “No, baby. It was perfect,” he assured. Jaehwan beamed and kissed him sweetly before pulling away and removing the prosthetic fangs. 

“Let me get this out, it’s kinda annoying,”

“They look and feel so real though,”

“Duh! I didn’t spend that much money to get custom-made fangs for my teeth for them to not look good!” 

Wonshik laughed and pulled him in for another kiss. Without the extra teeth this time.

After a few minutes of slow and lazy post-sex making out, Jaehwan pulled away to discard the condom.

“Where did you even get the lube and condom?” Wonshik asked. Jaehwan smirked and grabbed the robbed and showed him the inside.

“It has a pocket.”

“Well, make sure it’s clean when you’re returning it to the set,” Wonshik chuckled.

“Imagine, if I performed with jizz on my robe,” he giggled, not so innocently. He would do it to mess with Wonshik’s head.

“Can’t believe you’re actually gonna wear this for the shows!”

“You should come and see for yourself,” Jaehwan said smugly.

“And get hard right in the audience? No thanks,” they both burst into laughter at the thought of that.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy halloween~ 🧛♀️🦇  
I hope you enjoyed this mess! when Jaehwan's Dracula photoshoot pics came out I blacked out and woke to with this work on my docs :)))  
Leave me kudos if you liked it and comments will make my day uwu  
Biggest thanks yo [Chelsea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clytemnestrasrevenge/pseuds/Clytemnestrasrevenge) for beta'ing this mess so quickly <3333  
Stay spooky 👻  
[Tumblr](https://babieken.tumblr.com)  



End file.
